In Other Words
In Other Words '''is the 62nd episode of Sudrian Conflict. The first nine minutes of the episode were later uploaded separately as '''Hugo's Journey: A Sudrian Conflict Short Film. Plot The episode begins with a flashback that takes place approximately a day prior to Authority. Adolf Hitler, having publicly revealed that he is alive, visits an engineer in Germany named Franz, looking to use one of his creations. The creation is a zeppelin adapted for the rails named Hugo. Hitler notices that Hugo has a face and concludes that he has visited Sodor before. Franz explains that Sir Topham Hatt purchased Hugo as an experimental engine in 1932. However, Hugo was so fast that he often had trouble slowing down. His propeller was hazardous and he had to be careful not to forget to turn it off when he was near people. He once forgot to do this and accidentally cut off a young boy's hand. The railway was sued and Sir Topham Hatt sent Hugo back to Germany. Hitler tells Franz that he needs Hugo to move a weapon to the edge of Europe by morning. Because Hugo has no couplings on either end, he has to haphazardly push the flatbed with the missile loaded onto it. When they are almost out of Germany, Hugo remembers what Franz said about being unable to slow down in time. This time, Hugo slows down too ''quickly. The flatbed goes ahead without him and he falls off the tracks, down a mountain and into a lake, killing both him and Franz. The flatbed then arrives at the Nazi outpost that it was bound for. The soldiers then take off in their helicopter, carrying the flatbed. They fly over the Island of Sodor and are about to run out of fuel, so they decide to set down the flatbed at the peak of Culdee Fell mountain. Flashing forward to the late 1950s, the new sawmill on the Packard and Sons Logging Railway is having issues working properly, so some workmen decide to consult Jenny Packard for help, noting that they haven't seen her in several weeks. They find her dead in her office, having committed suicide by hanging herself following the death of Lewis. On Sodor in 1968, Phil Aardman says he is going to take Stanley out and show him the railway, which annoys Michelle because he has been missing a lot of school. They first visit the new Search and Rescue Center, where the new tank engine Belle expresses her concerns about the water cannons that she has had fitted to put out fires. He then introduces Stanley to his assistant, Alan. When Alan leaves, Phil pretends to leave too, but then turns around and installs a security camera in Alan's office. As soon as Phil and Stanley get home, Michelle gets into an argument with Phil because he did not pick Anne up from school, forcing Michelle to leave work to do it. Meanwhile, Phil begins to tighten security, installing cameras wherever possible: in trees, on buildings, and even on cranes. He then visits Thomas at the sheds. He explains that since Annie and Clarabel are still being mended after being damaged at the Mid-Sodor Quarry, Paxton and Ben will be helping to clean up the mess at Mid-Sodor and Thomas will be taking their place at Brendam Quarry. Thomas is apprehensive at the idea of having one engine replace two, but Phil is sure that he is capable of it, as Fergus and BoCo will be helping him. At home, Phil speaks to Michelle in the bathroom and comments that her hair is greying. This slightly offends Michelle and Phil leaves. When she comes downstairs for dinner, she has dyed it black again, but says nothing. The next day, she goes to visit Alan and begins speaking with him. Phil sees this on the security footage and believes that Michelle is cheating on him with Alan. Michelle denies any wrongdoing and calls Phil out for spending all his time showing Stanley the railway and neglecting her and Anne. Phil turns his attention to Alan, who he believes stole Michelle from him. He begins verbally abusing Alan and forces him to hand over the watch that his mother gave him for Christmas. He then kills Alan's pet octopus Oswald and leaves. He asks Roger Abbey to build a stage for him. Abbey is not sure, as he is a mechanic, not a carpenter, but Phil threateningly tells him to do it. They find a space to build the stage (demolishing Nigel's home in the process). A few nights later, Phil is dressed up in a tuxedo and performs a song for Michelle on the new stage. Robert and Michelle are both slightly humiliated. Alan then notices one of the speakers coming loose. He pushes Phil out of the way and the speaker falls on Alan, crushing his legs. Phil believes Abbey did this as an attempt on his life and has him arrested while Alan is rushed to the hospital. Phil then heads home without his family. Alan is paralyzed from the waist down and permanently bound to a wheelchair, Roger Abbey is wrongfully imprisoned, Michelle and Anne continue to see very little of Phil, and Phil tightens security even more. Characters * Thomas * Belle * Phil Aardman * Michelle Aardman * Robert Stewart * Anne Adina Aardman * Stanley Aardman * Alan Norramby * Roger Abbey * Adolf Hitler (''flashback) * Franz (flashback, death) * Hugo (flashback, does not speak, death) * Nigel Rickety (does not speak) * Jenny Packard (corpse, death) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4